REWRITE: Playing Major
by Laciekat16
Summary: Welcome to the Playing Major Rewrite. Bella hasn't seen or heard from the Cullens in 5 years. When they are all summoned to Volterra, all hell breaks loose. Jasper and Bella butt heads and both try and take charge. But that's how it goes when two try playing major.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All Of My Lovelies! This is the Playing Major REWRITE! Within just a few hours I had a couple of people asking me to continue the original story. Unfortunately I cannot continue it now, however I will start this. I am going to write the Bella/Jasper story the way I've been wanting it. So without further ado...**

 **Bella POV**

I flung myself on my bed as I let out a loud sigh and glanced around my bedroom. The dark purple colors just seemed to wrap around me and comfort me like velvet. The bed groaned in protest as it took me on and I tossed and turned. I ached all over and even more as I flung my arm over my eyes to block out what little light managed to escape past the black out curtains. It left my sight in a content black abyss and I relished the fact. I took a slow and painful breath in and then let it out. My ribs protested vehemently. Soon the world started to fade from my reality as I allowed myself to relax. Very slowly I drifted off to sleep.

"Bella!" the voice echoed within the large dark space. "Bella!" the voice called again and very slowly a small girl with brown hair and big brown doe eyes came into focus. She was roughed up and bloody as she stared me down.

"Why did I have to die?" She asked. All I could do was scream as she was suddenly torn apart and vanished and then I fell. I felt the heat of the fire before I saw it, as I was forced down by gravity and was soon swallowed by the burning hell.

"Bella!" A new voice called. I jerked awake as I took in the features of Charlotte. She and her mate Peter had both taken me in after they had found me on the remains of an old battle field. I had been cold and hungry and all alone for six days. That was almost a year ago.

"Bella, you have been having nightmares since we got here. Is it the location?" Charlotte asked. I shook my head in response and then smiled.

"I'm okay. Honestly I don't have a single problem living here. I mean you guys were generous enough to take me in. I can find…."

"Shut up Bells. You are welcome to stay with us permanently. Your one of us now. Okay? If you're uncomfortable we want you to tell us. Do you want to go farther north?" Charlotte cut me off. I shook my head and blushed a bit. With all they had done for me, I didn't want to inconvenience them. Charlotte nodded and got up and left my room. I sighed loudly again and tossed about for a few minutes. After a while I drifted back off the sleep l, completely unaware of what the next day was going to bring. In any case that allowed me to at least get some sleep.

The next morning I was woken up by Peter who was nervously wringing his hands and tapping his foot, as he stood in the doorway. He wouldn't say anything, but glance nervously towards the stairs. I knew the look too and I had seen it one too many times. He just knew something and it was something he had to keep to himself. I huffed and tried rolling over. When I figured it wouldn't work, I got up and got ready we both headed downstairs to the living room where two vampires sat on the couch.

"Isabella Swan? We are an elite part of the Volturi guard. Master Aro summons you to Volterra immediately for audience and a job. He requires your specific skill set as well as those of Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. You will be paid handsomely for your time." The largest of the two stated. Well shit….. What an eventful way to start a morning.

 **Jasper POV**

We had settled into our new house in Maine, mostly because we had tried to live on the west coast but needed the distance from Forks. It has been five years since we left Bella and most of us have been miserable since the minute we left. Emmett no longer joked or hell smiled. He's cracked a small smile once or twice, but only for Rosalie. Rose has become nothing but a non stop ice queen towards both Edward and Alice. Esme has stopped humming under her breath as she went about her day. Carlisle has thrown himself into his work and still came home completely devastated. Then there is the wonder twins, both of which were happy as a fuckin' clam and had no problems with moving on. Edward always questioned why no one smiled because we were free of such a dull and disastrous creature. Alice loved have not to shop for Bella anymore because she hated that she didn't appreciate all she did for her. And me? I was mad, even furious. They dare insult a beautiful woman like Bella. I missed her emotions. So pure and forceful and full of love. She had loved all of us as people and it had done us a lot of good.

"Jasper. Come downstairs please?" Esme asked sweetly. I sighed but got up none the less and made my way down to the living room. Everyone was there sitting waiting, so I took the seat next to Rose as Carlisle came in the door.

"Carlisle dear. I just got a phone call. You may want to sit down for this." Esme said. I noticed she was sitting down and then her sadness, anger and guilt hit me like a bulldozer. I looked at her and tried to send her so peace. She shook her head at me.

"I just got a phone call from Charlie Swan. He asked me if we still had Edward with us. This was the first time he had been able to contact us. Bella went missing the night we left town." Esme had to stop and take an unneeded shaky breath.

"Mom what happened?" Emmett asked, the fear on his face matching his emotions as he sunk into the couch we sat on.

"Apparently there was a note from Bella saying she had gone for a walk with Edward and never came home. They combed through the woods all night and through the next few days. They never found her." Esme paused again and gulped down a breath. "Until today. They found her body in the forest behind our old house. Bella is gone. She died about three days ago." With that final statement she broke down into tearless sobs and clung onto her mate. Carlisle himself was crying as he tried to comfort Esme. Emmett was crying in Rosalie's arms as she herself tried to keep her composure. I felt the deep sadness and then I felt the happiness and I saw the wonder twins grinning. I could feel the Major rattling at his cage and at Edward and Alice's glee, I very nearly let him out. Just as I was about to let him go, Esme lept at the two in rage and started ripping off chunks. We all watched as Esme staggered back, covered in venom and the wonder twins were strewn across the carpet in pieces..

"Carlisle, I think Esme may need to hunt, to clear her head a bit." I suggested. "Emmett, Rosalie and I can put Edward and Alice together." Carlisle nodded his head and pulled Esme out the back door. I turned toward the pair on the floor, who pieces had already started gravitating toward each other. The three of us placed the two on the couch as Esme and Carlisle came back into the house. We all took a seat back in the living room and got comfy. We all sat there as Esme glared at the two on the couch, when there was a knock at the door. Carlisle got up to answer and let in two Volturi Guard.

"Carlisle Cullen and family. You are hereby summoned to Volterra by order of Master Aro. The Volturi are in need of your skills." The leader of the two announced. Motherfucker. Now we have to go to Italy. And we broke the rules with Bella.

 **Chapter one finished! I'm excited for this story. I'm starting chapter two as soon as this is posted so it should be up within the next couple of days. Yay! See you all next chapter Lacie. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dear readers! Chapter two of the rewrite is here. YAY!**

 **Previously both Bella and the Cullens had been summoned to Volterra for some unknown reason. Here is why….**

 **Bella POV**

The first time I had ever seen or heard of the Volturi was in a painting in Carlisle's office back in Forks. I remember asking Edward about it, but he brushed me off saying I didn't have to know and it didn't concern me. I had to bite my cheek with Edward then and quite often, especially towards the end of our time together. I had to bite back my sarcasm, my bluntness. Now I wish I hadn't. I wished I had pushed for more information about all aspects of vampires and the vampire world. I wish I had shown the Cullens who I really was. I fucking wish.

The plane ride was taking too fucking long and my already short temper was at its end. I had to bite my cheek to keep from growling. We were placed on a large private jet with more guards, at least two for each one of us, except I had four. Peter had finally spoke up this morning _."Don't do anything stupid Bella or it's your life."_ he told me. I didn't take kindly to the death threats but still Peter was never wrong. Never. I hated this. Biting my cheek to keep from saying the wrong thing, it made fire course through my veins. Peter reached over and pinched my side, giving me a warning look. Watch your temper. I glared back as the plane began its descent.

"Come," The large guard, who had introduced himself as Felix said. "The Masters are waiting." I rolled my eyes and huffed. This was one long ass trip.

We had reached castle and were rushed into what looked like a throne room. In the three thrones sat the same vampires from Carlisle's portrait. The vampire in the middle stood and opened his arms, his red eyes gleeful.

"Welcome to Volterra, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock and young Isabella. I am Aro. We are so pleased to have you here. The Volturi and all of the vampire race face a great dispute. Some of our kind in the southern United States feel that we should expose ourselves to humans and enslave them." Aro paused and allowed us to absorb the information. However we knew what Aro meant. Peter, Charlotte and I growled. The guard tensed and growled at us, as a warning. We stopped growling and politely bowed our heads in apology.

"Our apologies, Master Aro." Peter spoke for us. "We understand the threat and have some information on situation ourselves." as Peter finished speaking he stepped forward and offered Aro his hand. Aro grinned, stepped forward and took Peter's offered hand. They stared at each other for just a few moments before Aro's gaze turned on me. I shifted uncomfortably, and tried staring at the floor.

"Isabella, may I take your hand? I have a gift that allows me to read every thought with a touch of your hand." I nodded as I slowly approached and held out my hand. Aro took it and closed his eyes for a second before looking up at me, with a face full of wonder and excitement. He started laughing.

"What did you see Aro?" the blonde vampire in the right throne asked. He had a hard expression.

"Nothing." Aro said as he turned toward the other two vampires. "I see absolutely nothing!" I took a small step back as Aro jumped up and down clapping in a very Alice-like fashion. I was confused at first until I remembered that Edward couldn't read my mind. It was always blocked to him. I finally understood what it meant.

"I'm some sort of shield, right? I have something that blocks people from getting into my head." I said. Aro, Peter and Charlotte all nodded enthusiastically at me. But to be honest, I knew this and I also had a shield that stopped physical attacks. I figured it was useful information that I had to keep to myself. Even from Peter if I could and that would be hard, especially if he didn't know already. I glanced over at him and he just looked at Aro.

"Well we would like you to stay here with us to train for an upcoming fight against these other vampires. We are gathering as many other covens and nomads as possible. Felix and Jane will show you to your rooms." Aro said. My heart at that point picked up and started racing and every vampire in the room turned toward me. A couple started to lick their lips.

"I'm curious," Aro murmured. " as to how a human managed to sneak by right under my nose. I've heard the stories of your achievements Isabella. Now I wonder if they are true." I growled loudly and fell into a crouch. My canines elongated, my eyes faded to bright red and my hands curved into claw like positions. I snarled, pulling my lips back to show off my teeth. My heart rate slowed to an almost stop again.

"Incredible! Caius, Marcus, it seems we have something we are unaware of." Aro said a little too happily for my tastes. I hissed at him in warning and stared at him. He dismissed most from the room and then nodded at two guards at the back. I heard the click as the two heavy doors were locked, as well as the four side doors. I didn't like the trapped feeling, but pushed it down. Peter and Charlotte both pulled me close and held me in place, as well as to comfort me some. I had finally settled down enough to think and speak clearly, when there was a knock at the double doors. Felix poked his head outside the door and then looked toward Aro.

"Masters, the Cullens have arrived and are waiting for their audience with you." Felix announced. I tensed and bit back a growl. My heart started up again as I glanced toward Aro and then let my eyes flicker towards the doors.

"Let them in. Carlisle may be able to help us comprehend what is going on with our new young friend." Aro said and then nodded to Felix to open the doors. I was grateful that I was hidden from view by Peter and Charlotte. I could smell the Cullens and realized that they smelled basically the same since I had met them, only the scent was stronger. Aro looked beyond us at the group entering the room and smiled widely.

"Carlisle my old friend. It has been too long. We are in desperate need of your expertise." Aro called out. He stepped down from his throne and made his way past us. I wanted to take a peek at the people who had left me behind, but fear struck me and I stayed down. I could feel Peter and Charlotte glance from me to the Cullens. Aro had reached Carlisle by now and had taken his hand.

"Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle. You and your family have broken some serious rules. Luckily for you, you can rectify them here and now." Aro tisked and then turned towards me. "Isabella, why don't you come greet some old friends." Peter and Charlotte parted to reveal me to my former family. They all looked shocked as they looked at me. I could feel my beast rattling at her cage, begging me to let her go.

"Bella? Is that you?" Esme sniffled as tears clouded her eyes and a smile broke out on her face. I nodded but still cowered away slightly. Emmett saw me and then charged at me. I tensed and jumped as soon as he came near. He looked at me as I landed a few feet back, with a sad look on his face.

"Belley?" He whimpered, then took a step closer. I hissed and took a step back. Charlotte walked towards me as Peter moved in between us.

"Not a good idea Emmett. She's very skittish when vampires your size come barreling at her like that." Peter warned.

"Why would she be scared of me? I've never hurt her." Emmett protested. I felt a little guilty but the irrational fear overpowered it. His size was intimidating, but when my eyes shifted to Edward, my instincts nearly took over. He was staring at me like I was a piece of meat and it made me uncomfortable. His onyx eyes were shifty and trying to settle between my throat and my boobs. I took a small step back and watched as the grin on his face widened. His eyes finally focused on my eyes.

"Bella, Love come to me. It's very dangerous here in present company." He cooed. I choked back a gag, as a growl rumbled low in my throat. My beast rattled at her cage. I heard a growl to Edward's right and my eyes snapped to Jasper for the first time. GOD DAMNIT!

 **Jasper POV**

We had finally arrived in Volterra after a very long flight. Most of us were still reeling at the news of Bella's death. By most of us, I mean all of us except the dynamic fuckers. Edward and Alice both insisted we were bringing everyone down and that it was going to happen eventually. All humans die, it was inevitable. Emmett in all of his grief, became enraged and relieved the two of their heads for the remaining duration of our flight. Esme sat tucked into Carlisle's side the entire flight. I sat rigid and unfocused. It was like something was wrong. The very thought of Bella being dead caused a sharp pain in the pit of my stomach. I had wanted nothing more than to jump out of the plane.

"Jasper? Are you okay?" Rosalie asked. I nodded to her and sunk down in my seat. Rose moved to sit next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Bullshit. Come on. You always know how we feel. What about you?" She insisted. I shrugged and stared at my hands, unsure of what to say. She sat next to me, waved Emmett over and the three of us sat silent the rest of the way. Rose continued to ask how I felt but never pushed too much and each time I would shrug. Eventually I broke down and admitted to her.

"I don't feel anything. I feel numb." I whispered. Esme and Carlisle both looked up at my answer, Emmett and Rosalie sat shocked and even Edward and Alice's heads look surprised. I sunk back into the seat as much as I could. The guards around us even stared at me in surprise as we made our way to the castle to meet with the Volturi. We had replaced Edward and Alice's heads and had them feed, but they were given a warning that they would lose their heads if they spoke out again. Edward shut up and didn't speak the entire car ride there. Alice tried to in the beginning, until Rose, started to rip her head of little by little. Eventually Alice learned not to speak and kept her mouth shut for the rest of the ride.

"One moment." Our lead guard motioned for us to stop as we made our way through the castle to meet with the brothers. He stepped inside and then came back in to usher us into the throne room. I phased out of reality, only half listening to Aro as he greeted us to Volterra. I looked over to see my brother and sister.

"Isabella," I heard Aro call and my head snapped to him before snapping back to Pete and Char who had parted to reveal the one girl we had fallen in love with. I felt the shock and happiness of my family as they took in Bella. Then Emmett ran towards her and I could feel the fear that spiked in her as she eventually dodged Emmett's advance. His hurt at the rejection stung a little but all of a sudden Bella's fear spiked even higher and her emotions started slipping, giving way to her instincts. I growled at Edward as he spoke and that made Bella turn towards me. As our eyes connected I felt a jerk in my entire being. Suddenly I was hooked to Bella. Her eyes widened as we stared at each other. Her emotions became too jumbled for me to read, but soon she was sprinting toward the door. The pull started to ache and I sprinted off after her and I caught up by the double doors. It only took a second, before I grabbed her hand and pulled her too me.

"Bella," I whispered. "Look at me." My hand came up and gently nudged her face to meet mine. Her sad eyes cut to my very being, making my heart ache and she looked back down. I got her to face me once more and leant forward, pressing my lips to hers very softly. Within seconds she responded, kissing me back, as my grasp on her tightened just enough. When we broke apart, she panted for breath as I stared into her eyes.

"My mate." I said, out loud for everyone to hear. Peter and Charlotte gasped, as well as the Cullens. Bella looked at me with a mix of emotions. She was happy, but sad, trusting but not, elated but disappointed. But most of all she felt fear and resignation.

Bella sighed and let her shoulders drop in defeat as she spoke.

"Mate." and she cried.

 **Bella POV**

After being shown to our rooms, I flung myself on my bed and cried even more. Jasper had gone to see the Cullens and make sure they were settled in. Charlotte came in and sat next to me and held her arms open. I bolted into them and cried on her shoulder. It was all too much for me to try and handle, at least alone. I just sat and cried until my phone beeped. I sat up sniffling as I read the text.

Bella, Going hunting with family. Be back soon. Love Jasper. A fresh round of tears started again and I sunk back into Char's arms. I cried until I was too tired to stay awake. I begged Char to stay with me and then fell into a much needed sleep. Sometime during the night I was shifted, I guess Char was leaving to spend time with Peter, but another person moved to hold me. I didn't know who it was, but I was too exhausted to try and see who and fell back asleep. The next morning, I woke up to the sun against my eyes. I blinked and then tried to sit up, but was pulled up short by someone. I looked over and there was Jasper, who seemed like he was sleeping. I reached up and poked his cheek. When he didn't stir, I started poking more frequently and a little harder. I finally saw movement has he squinched his face and he swatted my hand away.

"Darlin, you are poking at the sleeping bear." He growled slightly. I smirked kept at it until Jasper finally sighed and then moved to pin me to the bed. In the moments that he let me go, I was up and on my way to the bathroom before he realised I was gone. I heard a knock at my bedroom door as I closed the bathroom door. I quickly finished my business and then walked out to meet Char and Pete.

"Morning Baby Bells." Pete greeted me. I stuck my tongue out at him as I passed him on my way to my suitcase. He laughed as did Charlotte, but Jasper stood looking between us, rather confused.

"Sweetheart, what the hell is going on? How do you know my brother and sister?" Jasper all but shouted. I didn't answer him because there was another knock, but this time at the door to my little apartment area. As I opened it, Jasper came up behind me. The Cullens stood beyond, looking at me some with shock, a couple with anger and discontent. I stepped aside and let them into the little sitting room area.

"Take a seat. I'll be out in a minute. I just want to change for the day." I said as I ushered Peter and Char into the sitting room as well. I dug through the case I had brought, picking out a plain green sundress and a pair of sandals. I slipped on the items with a matching bra and panty set and then made my way back out. Everyone looked up at me as I re entered the room. I sat next to Charlotte and Jasper, for rather obvious reasons. I couldn't sit away from Jasper and Charlotte was one of the two people I trusted in the room. Edward and Alice sat farthest away, glaring at me for some reason. Esme and Carlisle looked at me with love and hope, as did Emmett and Rosalie.

"Bella," Emmett said as quietly and as calmly as he could. "Can I have a hug from you?" I stiffened slightly, but I saw all the effort he put in, making sure he didn't scare me. I motioned for him to stand up and I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. He very slowly wrapped his arms around me as well. And we stood there for a good minute or two, before Jasper growled.

"Can it Major." I snipped and sent him a warning look.

"Bella, how do you know that Jasper, is called the major?" Rosalie asked. I let go of Emmett and turned to her.

"First of all, Jasper is not called the major, he is The Major. I know because the Major is my sire." I admitted. I heard Jasper gasp behind me, but didn't look because Edward had shot up in his seat.

"What do you mean by that Jasper?" Edward shouted. It was obvious that Edward had read something in Jasper's mind and didn't like it. I was curious as to Edward's reaction, since he hadn't been the nicest person since we got here.

"Edward, shut up." I snapped at him. He stomped his foot, crossed his arms and humphed at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and let loose a warning growl that vibrated the floor.

"Isabella Swan stop acting like a monster." Edward tried. But that only angered me further than before. My growls increases to shake the windows, my eyes faded to red and my canines extended into fangs. I started to stalk forward, ready to rip his head off.

"Uhg. Bella why are you trying to attack your mate." Alice whined. I whirled to face her and started my advance. Jasper was my mate, The Major was my mate. Alice looked at me defiantly. She was convinced that her visions would save her. They wouldn't, and the thought made me grin all the more. Esme looked scared and wanted to speak, but kept it to herself. I came close enough to Alice to stand toe to toe with her and snarled.

"Never forget, that the Major is my mate, puta. Or you won't have a head to defy me with." my voice came out low and husky. "This is your only warning. Got it?" Alice frantically nodded her head and I stepped away. I glanced at Esme and she nodded her thanks, as did Carlisle. I knew they didn't like violence. Jasper, Peter and Char all had proud looks on their faces. Char was also smug with hers, so much that she walked up to me and smiled before slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"Isa, you are one crazy bitch, but that is why I love you." Char said happily. I grinned and nodded as I turned back to the couch and sat next to Jasper. The Cullens all stared and I noticed Jasper had shifted rather quickly. He apparently had a slight situation, that he didn't want Esme to see. I nudged his shoulder and then quirked an eyebrow at him when he looked at me. He looked away and I smirked, until he sent me all of his lust. I stiffened and squeezed my leg together as much as I could. Jasper's turn to smirk. I growled and he smirked even wider. All throughout our playful banter, the others looked on with amusement.

"Bella." Esme spoke up. "Can you tell us what happened after we left?" I was not prepared for this. Shit!

 **Sorry for taking so long to post. School has started up again and I'm trying to work on this and do homework. Thanks for all the support so far. It is amazing. Love Lacie :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies. Chapter three! This is Bella's story about what happened and how she came to be what she was. It will be a bit dark and pretty graphic, so those with weaker constitutions, please be mindful. But here it is sorry for the wait. I'm working around school at this point so my updates will be less frequent and irregular. Thank you for bearing with me.**

 **Jasper POV**

I felt the fear spike in my mate as Esme's question rang out. Everyone leaned in as Bella shrank back. I pushed calm at her and then she turned on me. Her icy glare chilled me and then I couldn't feel her, nor could I influence her emotions. I started to panic and laid a hand on her knee, just to feel that she was there. She was, but I still couldn't feel her emotions and it was causing the Major to try and surface. Bella glanced over and huffed, then I could feel her emotions again.

"Bella what the hell was that?" I nearly screamed. She didn't answer. Pete came over and looked at me and then looked pointedly at Bella. He was asking permission to touch her. I looked over and noticed Char was already pulling Bella to her chest. I clenched my teeth and nodded my head. I watched as my brother kneeled in front of my mate. He placed his hands on her and started whispering to her. It wasn't working and Bella's expression started to fade into nothing at which point Char pulled Bella forcefully to her feet, spun Bella to face her and laid a resounding smack across her cheek.

"Fucking ow Char! What the hell?" Bella shouted as she cupped her cheek. I let out a sigh of relief as Bella's emotions started coming back into her. She looked murderously at Char, who simply took the look and smirked.

"You," Char rounded on Bella. "Are the fucking Goddess of Chaos and Destruction. The very reincarnation of Eris. You have met the records held by the Major. Beaten those and made some of your own. You are the strongest woman I know and I know what you went through was hell. But the only way it will ever get better is if you can share what happened to you. So, that others can help you bear your troubles. Like families do." Bella sat dumbly by me as she just nodded at Char, who was heaving for unneeded breaths by the end of her spiel. The Cullens and I sat dumbstruck as well, listening to Bella's achievements. Bella just sat next to me and blushed humbly as Char started up again, spilling all kinds of praise about her. Pete looked at me and smirked. I saw the Cullens looking at Bella shocked, as they listened too.

"Alright Charlotte. Enough." Bella said as she pleaded with my sister.

"No. You need to understand..."

"I said enough Charlotte." Bella growled loudly and shot up to stare Char down. My sister smiled, nodded proudly to herself and sat down on Pete's lap with her arms crossed and a smirk. I stood up as well trying to comprehend what had happened. Bella swirled around and faced me. I smiled as she glowered.

"Bella" I said softly.

"Sit down." she ordered me and the look on her face made me comply immediately. She sighed one last time before she sat down next to me and tucked herself into my side. Aw yeah. My pretty mate already knew where she belonged. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as she took some deep breaths.

"I'll tell you all what happened. But ya'll need to promise me, you will not to destroy my room." Bella finally said. We all got comfortable and waited as Bella took a few more breaths and one final deep breath, before she began.

"It all started after my birthday." Bella started out and suddenly, we all looked at Edward. "Edward left me in the woods, saying I was nothing more than a toy to you guys and that I was nothing but a distraction. Stupidly, I had tried to follow him and it had only made me more lost." Bella's voice was soon drowned out by a large chorus of growls. Emmett got up and put Edward in an awkward head lock.

"What was I supposed to do? She doesn't belong in this world." Edward's voice came out strained due to the force Emmett held him with. Emmett snarled right in his ear.

"My baby sister was born for this world. You are a fool to think that you can deny fate." Emmett hissed. Bella flashed Emmett a smile before continuing with her story.

"The minute I realized I was lost, I ended up being mauled by a bear and dragged off a cliff. There was a lot of damage and I just laid there waiting to die. But apparently, someone else had better plans. Someone came upon me at the base of the cliff. He mumbled something about such a waste of a pretty face. He bit into his wrists and forced his blood down my throat, before something scared him off."

"What was this man like?" Carlisle interrupted, before he received a pointed look from everyone. He dropped his shoulders and looked at us sheepishly.

"Anyways," Bella started again. "He ran off and then all of a sudden a woman was standing over me. She said I could be the answer. She had a man pick me up and then they ran. They were both vampires. They met up with a larger group and then we went south. When I finally woke up, the woman introduced herself and told me that all I had to do was answer a question and then I would be let free."

"Who was the woman and what did she want?" Esme asked

"She introduced herself as Maria and she wanted to know where her major was." Before Bella could finish the sentence, I had her as close to me as possible, growling loudly. Bella started nuzzling my neck and purring. She was trying to calm me. I could feel her emotions of calmness and serenity trying to push their way into me.

"Go ahead and continue." I sighed as I loosened my hold on her.

"Maria was mad because I didn't know where you were and said I would never leave until I told. No matter how many times I said it. She never believed that I didn't know where you were. Soon she started punishing me. I was given to the newborns as a reward. I-I-I was…." Bella had to stop and take a deep breath. "I was raped and beaten and knocked around by those Maria though deserved praise. The newborns liked how rough they could be with me. The man's blood made me more durable. But not completely." Bella paused and took another deep breath. Rosalie and Esme were sobbing silently into their mates' chests. Bella burrowed into my side as much as she could while Charlotte had a horrified look on her face

"Bells, you never told us. So, your scars..." Char asked quietly. Bella nodded and cleared her throat.

"Most of them came from newborns who liked to go rough. I remember one, he was so rough with me, he nearly ripped me in half. Twice. I had another who would cut me with a knife as he torn me up from the inside out. Not all of them were from the male newborns. After Maria found out I had to consume blood, she made me get it from the barn. With the newborns. I still have blood in my system. Sometimes I wasn't strong enough to fight them all off." Bella shuddered at the memories, fear and despair filling her.

"Bella," Rose choked. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Bella got up and walked over to my other sister. I watched as she and my mate clung to each other. Both knowing exactly how it feels to be abused and raped.

"It got a little better," Bella said out loud, trying to lighten the mood. "Eventually Maria injected the Major's venom into me. Making me what I am today. We've surmised that I'm some sort of hybrid. I started fighting battles and made a few good friends. About a year ago, Maria thought I had perished in battle, because I was so badly wounded, and six days later Peter and Charlotte found me and brought me into their home. They nursed me back to health and then offered to let me stay with them. I've been safe with them ever since." She finished with a slight smile. I looked at my brother and shot up. I hugged him with everything I had and then some.

"Whoa Major. What the fuck?" Pete said.

"Thank you for keeping my mate safe, even when I didn't know she was mine." I said sincerely. Pete softened and patted my back.

"Always brother."

 **Bella POV**

I nearly toppled over at the sincerity from Jasper and Rosalie. They were the ones I knew the least back in Forks and yet I was finding myself closer to them than most. I was still close with Emmett, but his size scared me. It reminded me of Hector, the vampire that nearly ripped me in half. But this was my brother. I noticed Alice glowering in the corner, muttering to herself. I had to smirk, the little bitch had it coming for her. It had to wait though, until after Maria was defeated. I didn't like it, but it would have to do. There was a knock at my door. As I went to answer it, Jasper held me back.

"Who is it?" I huffed. I figured it was because Jasper was unfamiliar with the scents, but I could smell them.

"The hottest man in all creation." A man's voice with a thick Australian accent called back. I grinned and wiggled out of Jasper's hold and opened the door.

"Xander, why must you be so irritating?" I asked jokingly to the tall muscular brunette man that then moved into my little living room space.

"Because, without me, your life would just be too boring." He said as he dragged his petite redheaded mate through the door with him. She just shrugged at me and then moved to his side. Behind them came a blonde-haired man and a dark haired Native American looking woman moved into the room, finding space in a back corner. I grinned and looked at my friends. I could see their scars, so very much like my own and smiled sadly. Jasper slid behind me and hugged me, holding me at my waist. I took a deep breath.

"Did you have any trouble getting here?" I asked, to which the four shook their heads in disagreement. "Good. Everyone, these are my friends. Xander Valentine and his mate and wife Anastasia and the blond man in the corner is Alexei Malkovich and his mate Brightly Sundance. They were in Maria's army with me." I introduced everyone. Xander and Stasia went right into mingling, while Alexei and Brightly stood off to the corner. I made my way over to Alexei and Brightly with Jasper following close behind. Brightly shrunk back into her mate, at the sight of Jasper. I could understand, she had a hard time with a lot of vampires. This time spent with the Volturi was going to be hell on her. She didn't trust very well and considering that Jasper was covered in scars, just frightened her even more. Alexei was my right-hand man though and had no problem being around my mate. Yes, I had accepted the fact and even acknowledged the fact, but I knew that it would take time before I was one hundred percent okay with being with someone.

"What have you heard Al." I asked quietly. His look gave me some unease. It meant that something was bad. Very bad.

"It is worse than we expected. Maria joined forces with Esteban and Ricardo. However, there is no word on whether Benito wants to join her." His words frightened me and Jasper as well as his arm that was wrapped around my waist tightened.

"Esteban and Ricardo each keep about seventy-five newborns a piece. Maria can carry one hundred or so with Hector and his goons keeping them under control. But Benito," I paused. Things were looking disastrous if Benito sided with Maria.

"There was one more who sided with Maria. A redheaded female named Victoria. Apparently, she wants revenge on the Volturi, who denied her request for help in killing a coven." Alexei's information stunned the Cullen's into silence and then Jasper lost it.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU GUYS WE SHOULD GO AFTER HER!" He was screaming at mainly Edward and Carlisle. I could see this getting out of hand.

"MAJOR!" I shouted in my Isa voice. "Cool it. What do you mean, you should have gone after her?"

"I felt that Victoria and James were close. I felt it was better to take out both, since there was a possibility that they were mates. But Carlisle and Edward said no, that I only wanted to kill something because I was a soulless monster that just wanted blood." My mate's response fueled a rage within me. I turned on Carlisle.

"Why didn't you let Jasper go after her?" I demanded.

"It only would have been unneeded killing. It goes against my nature. Our nature." he went to continue but I held a hand up.

"Our nature? Carlisle, we are vampires. It is in our very nature to kill. We kill humans or animals for our food source. For someone with your age and experience, you are clueless to the actual nature of vampires. Jasper and I may have had a harsh beginning, but we were taught what it takes to make it as real vampires" I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"No, Bella, I'm afraid you are mistaken. We don't have to be killers." Carlisle insisted. I groaned and just slapped my forehead, staring at Peter and Char, who had been quiet thus far. They both rolled their eyes and shook their heads at me. It was the same. Carlisle needed to grow a pair of fangs. We vampires are not like this. I turned back to Alexei and Brightly.

"What of our special friends? Are they safe?" I guess the panic in my voice was too much because everyone looked at me weird.

"Who are these special friends?" Jasper asked, but as I looked back I noticed the Major had taken over.

"Not now Major." I said and turned back to Alexei for an answer. My right-hand man nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Isabella, you will tell me who these special friends are!" The Major ordered. I shook my head. He growled, hoping to intimidate me, but I wasn't afraid. I had faced worse than him.

"Major. I will tell you, but now is not the time for it. You will know, in due time." I said calmly, hoping it would calm my mate too. I had taken the time to hide my special friends. These people were very dear to me. I was not about to blow it all away by telling everyone. Only a select few new and it would stay that way until I had decided differently.

I looked over to my mate and saw that Jasper was back. He looked at me horrified and started backing away from me, muttering. I knew the look of horror on his face, it was on I had made when my inner demon had made an appearance when I didn't want her to. I looked around the room. Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Alice were taken aback and look afraid in a small corner of my room. Emmett and Rosalie stood right in place, they had stopped moving and taken a submissive stance immediately. They knew, they understood. Peter and Char did not take submissive stances but did not move as they watched Jasper bolt from my room and disappear. I looked at my friends who were staring at me in shock.

"Well damn. You of all people in this crazy world, would be mated to the infamous Major. Your life will never be boring" Xander cracked. Anastasia turned around and with a sharp smack, gave him a proper blow to the back of the head.

"Asshole." the redhead shot at her mate.

"Crikey Love. That hurt." Xander whined. I had to laugh. He was very much like Emmett, trying to defuse tension with humor. I appreciated the gesture, but I had my own problems, like taking care of my own mate. I looked around at everyone in my room, some who smiled at me, some who stared at me and a couple who glared at me. I took one last look at everyone.

"Excuse me while I go track down my mate." I murmured and then bolted from my room with the pull telling me exactly where to go.

 **THANK YOU FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE STICKING WITH ME. This semester was rough for me and I didn't have a lot of time to work on anything but homework. I also had tragedy strike again in my family. My beloved Great-Grandmother passed away this past October. My family and I have had a hard time coping** **with this loss and are still struggling, especially with the holidays. (This is the first holidays without her and she was such a central part of them.) Thank you, all my lovely readers, for reading this story. It has become my way of keeping some normalcy in my life. I promise to have another chapter up by Christmas.**

 **Laciekat :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my Lovelies! This is chapter four! Yay! I will be updating the best I can, while I'm on break from school. Break isn't going to last much longer so I'll do my best to post at least one more chapter before schoo. Last time we left off, Bella mentioned some special friends, the Major made an appearance and then Jasper bolted when he came too. Now the continuation.**

 **JPOV**

FUCK! The Major made his appearance. Bella! I probably scarred her for life, emotionally or even physically. To be honest I didn't stop to look and now I'm running from my mate through this stupid castle. Behind me, I can hear footsteps, even shouting, but I don't care. I am a monster, I don't deserve her. I can hear Peter and Charlotte and Bella all running after me. It doesn't matter. I burst through the closest set of doors I could and paused at the ruins. It was a garden, or at least supposed to be one. It looked like no one had touched it in years and then someone came up behind me and tackled me while I was caught off guard. Whoever it was had skill and had me evenly matched, until I was face down in the dirt, my arms held tightly behind me and with a knee in the center of my back. This was a first. I had never been in a position like this before and it was uncomfortable. The Major was trying to make another appearance.

"Jasper," I heard my mate call to me. "Calm down please. I knew about the Major. I'm not afraid of him, of you." Bella cooed at me. And then moved. She had tackled me, much to my surprise. She stood and held out her hand for me to take, which I did. As I stood, my mate's hand flew out and smacked the back of my head, which really hurt. She frowned at me as I recovered.

"Why would you run away from me?" She asked, her voice wavering. I felt her emotions and noticed the rejection and self-doubt. I hung my head.

"I'm sorry. I was afraid that I had scared you off. I guess running away seemed preferable to having you leave me." I admitted. Bella's hand nudged my face to hers and I couldn't help but smile at the love that I saw in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Don't ever hide who you are. Not from me and not from the world," My beautiful mate said softly. "You are my mate because of who you are. You can never, and I repeat, never scare me off. Okay?" She tucked herself into my side and just held me. I smiled even wider and tightened my grip as I let the love and adoration flow over me, along with peace, contentedness and acceptance. My mate accepted me as hers. With that feeling, I knew I could conquer anything with her by my side. It was a peaceful quiet moment, until the rest of the Cullens, Bella's friends and the three Brothers entered. The brothers looked angry and their emotions matched. I watched as Marcus was the one who took to yelling.

"THIS PLACE IS OFF LIMITS! OUT! EVERYBODY OUT!" The usually morose King bellowed. Aro looked between his brother and those of us congregated there.

"Why and how did you all get here." Aro asked.

"I don't care they have destroyed the very sanctity of my beloved's favorite place." Marcus raged on.

"So, this is Didyme's garden." Bella muttered, but loud enough for people to hear. Marcus, who had been muttering to himself, swirled around and stared at my mate. Aro and Caius looked on as well.

"How do you know my late mate's name child." Marcus asked, calm, but strained. Bella looked around at everyone gathered, including the guard who had appeared during the commotion and sighed.

"Perhaps, this is a conversation that requires a bit more privacy. I'll answer all of your questions Master Marcus, if we can go somewhere more quiet." Bella offered as she looked at the brothers. Marcus opened his mouth to protest, when Aro held up a hand.

"I believe that can be arranged, young Isabella. My office perhaps. It is soundproof, even to vampires. Unfortunately, it isn't big enough to allow everyone in, so only a select few." Aro said as he looked around at all the vampires in the room.

"Of course, Master Aro. Myself and Alexei will be the only ones." Bella said, but I lost it.

"I'm going too." I said. Bella was quick to turn on me.

"No. I need to do this with Alexei. You need to stay here. Please. Trust me." Bella pleaded with me.

"No, Isabella, I am your mate and I will not let you go into some office without me." I said stating my dominance as the male partner.

"No. Major, I need to do this. Just me and Alexei. Please. Trust me." the look in her eyes had me paused. Her friend, Alexei came up behind her.

"I will protect her, she will be safe with me," He said trying to appease me, but then muttered, "Not that she'll need it."

"Jasper." My mate got my attention. I sighed and hung my head.

"Okay. I'll stay behind," I caved, but turned to the brothers. "But I want her returned just as she is. Not a hair out of place." The brothers nodded and walked away and after a searing kiss, I allowed my mate and her friend to follow. When I heard the door shut and my mate's voice disappeared, I turned toward my family. Esme and Carlisle smiled half-heartedly at me as I turned my attention to Alexei's mate, Brightly.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, but she shook and backed away. Bella's other friends, Xander and Anastasia, rushed forward to comfort their companion.

"Sorry mate, but Brightly's really uncomfortable with other vampires. She's had a rough life since she first woke up." Xander explained. So we sat quietly in the living room of Peter and Charlotte's room. Waiting for Bella to come back.

 **BPOV**

I followed the brothers to Aro's office and stared at the back of Marcus' form. I had heard the most about him. When I had first seen him in the throne room, he had been quiet and subdued. There was no similarity between this man and the man I had first met. I looked over to my right-hand man, who looked at me with unease. Due to the closeness of our work together, we could speak without making a single noise. With a lot of discomfort he agreed to my plan, it was only up to me to implement it.

"In here, if you please." Aro gestured as we came to a large hardwood door. We all filed into the office and took seats around a large ornate desk. Marcus just stared at me, as Aro began the conversation.

"I do have to say, that was a very interesting comment you made back there, young Isabella. Very interesting indeed. I wonder where it came from." The black-haired king asked as his eyes slowly sized Alexei and I up.

"Well…" I began, but was soon interrupted.

"How do you know of my dead mate? How do you know of her beloved garden?" Marcus burst out. The insanity in his eyes made me sad. There was a desperation in them that made me miss Jasper at that moment. A closeness I yearned for, a closeness to my mate, was the same yearning I saw in him. I pitied him, to be honest. I sighed and made my decision.

"I know her name because she told me it." I was soon cut off.

"Impossible. My mate was destroyed. I saw it with my own eyes." Marcus snapped.

"She did not die in the war against the Romanians, but rather was captured. They took her and sold her to the highest bidder. Anyone could use her as a bargaining chip against you." I explained.

"This does not prove that she is alive." I was dealing with a pissed off vampire king here and was growing uncomfortable with it. I pulled out my phone and pulled up a picture of a vampire with long inky hair, crimson eyes and half smile. I turned the phone to Marcus.

"This was taken three months ago. She's been in hiding from the people who had held her captive over the centuries." I explained. My phone was snatched out of my hands. I sat back and allowed Marcus to view the most recent picture of his mate.

"How is this possible? How can she have been alive and not tell me?" I almost cringed at the betrayal in his tone. I slowly took my phone back from the stunned vampire and put it away.

"She's only been free for about four months. My friends and I rescued her and set her up while the people after her lost interest. She wanted to wait. To make sure that when she came home, you would all be safe too." I explained. I looked over at Alexei, Aro and Caius, who were all stunned.

"Then we must go get her." Marcus said as he got up to go to the door.

"No, not yet. Maria was the highest bidder and knowing that I got close to Didyme, she's already been looking for me and my friends. She wants her back. Maria needs to be dealt with first. Then your mate can come home." I tried to bargain with Marcus. I wasn't lying, but even I was antsy to get back to Jasper and I knew where he was.

"I agree with Isabella," Caius spoke for the first time since we entered the office. I looked over towards him and nodded my acknowledgements.

"But brother…" Marcus whined.

"No. If Didyme is part of Maria's plan or could be used in such a way, then she needs to be kept away. Isabella here has already done so for us." Caius tried to reason. Marcus started to growl and pace around the office. I looked down to my phone and then snapped my attention back to Marcus.

"Master Marcus. Perhaps this would appease you." I stated before turning to my phone and dialing.

" _Hello?"_ The voice on the other end floated through.

"It's me. I have some people here who would like to say hello." I said and then pressed the button for speaker phone.

"Didyme?" Marcus' voice trembled as he looked at the phone I had set on the desk.

 _"Marcus? Is that you?"_ Didyme's voice softened. _"My love, I'm so sorry. I'm sure Bella has told you that I want to wait to come home. I have to. It's the only way to keep you safe. I know that this is going to be hard on you, but you'll have to be strong. One day this will all be over and we can be together again."_

"Please, my beloved, we can protect you. I have gone too long without you." Marcus begged. I pitied him, to be honest, but this needed to happen.

" _You are needed to destroy Maria. I promise you my love that I will be home with you, very soon."_ Didyme spoke softly. _"Bella?"_

"Yes, Didyme?" I answered her.

" _Don't let Marcus bully you into my location. Keep strong. And Marcus,"_ Marcus' head snapped to attention. _"If I hear that you threatened my dear friend just to come and get me too early, I will never come home. Understand?"_ I chuckled at Didyme's threat.

"Yes, my love." Marcus mumbled. I watched saddened, as I saw Marcus hang his head and very grudgingly press the end button. He held my phone out to me and I gently slipped it from his fingers.

"Very well then," Aro spoke softly. "We must begin our plans to take down Maria once and for all."

We agree Master Aro, but this requires my mate and his progeny." I said. Aro and Caius nodded.

"We shall meet in the throne room at midnight. That should give us a few hours to come up with all of our information and tactics. Until then please return to your mates and relax. Alexei and I nodded our agreement and silently got up to leave. As we walked down the hallway back to our rooms, I got a sneaking suspicion that Alexei was frustrated with me. I stopped him short of the door to my room and looked at him. I felt a soft tug in my head of Alexei trying to get in, so I let him.

 _"You failed to mention…"_ He started to think towards me. I held up a hand and stopped him.

 _"Not yet. I need to tell Jasper first. He at least deserves to know first."_ I pleaded silently with my closest friend.

 _"Fine. But just so you know you need to tell him soon, because Xander isn't known for keeping his mouth shut."_ I nodded, turned towards my door and opened it to revealed my mate pacing the floor. I quietly shut the door and slipped off my sandals. Jasper had stopped pacing by the window and stood back to me. I padded over to him and wrapped my arms around his middle, resting my forehead on his back between his shoulder blades. I felt his muscles relax under my touch. I leaned back to allow him to turn around and nuzzled my head into his chest, just at the hollow of his throat.

"Penny for your thoughts Darlin?" He whispered against my hair. I sighed and then pulled away a little, so that I could see his face. His golden eyes bore into mine, his thumbs rubbed small circles into my lower back. A frown creases his forehead and he suddenly pulled away a little.

"Bella, what is it? Your emotions are all over the place." Jasper sounded worried.

"We need to talk." I whispered, trying my hardest not to meet his eyes. Jasper places a crooked finger under my chin, nudging my face to meet his. I reached up and slipped my fingers into his and placed a small kiss on the back of his hand. My eyes fell closed as my forehead rested on his hand. With a final sigh and wave of resolve, I pulled Jasper to the couch and sat him down wordlessly, while I started pacing in front of the furniture. In an effort to actually talk, since this was my idea, I sat down in a chair facing my concerned mate.

"I wasn't exactly truthful about my time with Maria. There was something else that happened." I looked into his eyes searching for something that would push him away. He pushed off the couch and kneeled in front of me. Placing his hands on my knees, he shushed me softly.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. Please Darlin. Don't shut me out." He pleaded with me. The look of caring was enough for me to break down and the tears began streaming down my cheeks.

"She wanted you so bad, Jasper. It was the only thing she had in mind. She lost territory without blinking an eye, saying you would help her get it back. When she finally realized that I didn't know where you were, she flipped. Said that if she could have the original, she'd make a new one. She had a bunch of the older newborns hold me down. She… she…" I started choking on my words, but Jasper seemed to put it together.

"She used someone's sperm to get you pregnant, didn't she?" I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded, trying to clear my throat to speak.

"The first time, just to see if it would hold. But I lost the baby due to stress. But she tried again, this time she succeeded in getting it to stay." Jasper had moved us so that he was sitting in the chair with me curled up on his lap.

"Darlin. What happened to the baby?" He asked. I felt a fresh batch of tears welling up in my eyes.

"Babies." I corrected him. "There were two of them. A boy and a girl. She came in and took the boy as soon as he was born and tried to kill my baby girl. Thankfully she was a hybrid like me and managed to heal. I stowed her away with a friend until I could get them to safety. But my son was always with Maria. Brightly who has the ability to move around undetected, snuck in one day and stole him back. I gave both of my babies to my friend and sent them on their way to a safe hideaway." My chest ached as I thought of the only two good things in my life, other than Jasper.

"Bella. I had no idea. Are they still safe now?" He asked as he tightened his hold on me. I nodded my head and prepared myself for the most difficult part of the news.

"The only good thing about those babies is that they're yours." I admitted into my mate's neck.

"Bella?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"She wanted to make a new you and who better to sire her new major than her old one." I said a little shaken. Jasper had moved to get a good look at my face.

"You mean that I'm a father?" He asked, still shocked by the news. I nodded, pleased to see the happiness shining in his eyes, but it soon faded. "But that means that they're in danger. How are we supposed to keep them safe? Maria wants me and our son." I smiled a little at jasper saying our son. My crying had stopped by now and I snuggled back into my mate, who immediately resumed holding me to him.

"I sent them off with a friend who would protect them until Maria was finished off. They're safe. That's who my special friends are." I admitted to him, keeping my word that I would tell him.

"I'm a daddy," Jasper murmured to himself, before he looked me in the eye. "I swear Bella, when this is all over we'll find those babies of ours, find a house with a bunch of land and we'll live together. As a family." I smiled at the thought. I could picture it. A large house in the plains of Texas. Me sitting on a porch swing, watching Jasper play with our two little babies in the sunlight. I could hear the laughter and see the smiles and it gave me hope for the future.

"I love you Jasper." I whispered the words for the first time, curled into the comfort of his arms.

"I love you too Isabella. We'll be a family, one day. I swear." I nuzzled myself further into his grip and fell asleep, trying to come up with a way to tell him I knew exactly where they were and who was taking care of them.

 **My lovely readers! Bella and Jasper have a set of twins. More of how it happened and how it was possible will come in a later chapter. But right now, I need your help. I don't have names for the twins yet. PM me or leave some ideas in a review or two. I'm looking for more old fashioned names, but I'm open to just about anything. If I pick your name, I'll make sure to give you credit for it in the next chapter. As always, I thank you for sticking with me as I am horrible with updating and I hope this long-ish chapter makes up for it.**

 **Love you all!**


End file.
